Beds
by LoVlEyWrItEr
Summary: One of Black Star's bed's leg is broken then something happened.Black Star makes breakfast,then something happens.He goes training with Tsubaki,then something happened.He goes home with Tsubaki,then something happened.He goes in his bedroom...
1. Beds Chapter 1

"Tsubaki, Tsubaki! Wake up already!" Tsubaki groaned at the disturbing and loud voice, "mmh…" Tsubaki slowly opened her eyes and sat up, "Black Star? *Yawn*" Black Star was in his orange tank top with that star in the middle, and in a pair of basketball shorts ready to take on the day, his eyes were furrowed, his hands were on his hips in a lecturing way, and he was standing right in front of her bed. "Tsubaki, the left leg of my bed looks like it's going to break," Black Star said as he pointed to it, Tsubaki lazily turned to it and fell back into her pillows, "Later…" Black Star pouted, "I'm going to train, wanna come along?" Tsubaki turned making her back face to Black Star. Black Star sighed and grabbed the sheet she was laying on and pulled it making her fall on the other side of the bed with a loud thud.

"Nyahahahaha!" Black Star started laughing while grabbing his stomach and pointing at her. "Not funny! Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted at him as her head popped up. Black Star still doing what he was doing said, "Y-yes it I-is!" He was trying to say between his laughs. Tsubaki threw a shuriken to his head, "Not cool, Black Star," Tsubaki said as Black Star's head started pouring out blood and he was yelling in pain.

Tsubaki finished making her bed and saw Black Star did too, but the leg did look like it was going to break anytime soon, "I'll fix it after training," Tsubaki said as she smiled as she remembered what happened earlier. Tsubaki was for the first time lazy today, she was an early bird, but today felt like she needed a break. "Nonsense," She said to her thoughts while she went outside in her towel getting ready to shower but stopped as she spotted Black Star in the kitchen trying to make him some break- Tsubaki stopped in her thoughts and saw the kitchen suddenly smoking.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted as she ran to the kitchen holding onto her towel so it wouldn't fall, "What are you doing!" Tsubaki said as she took the burned eggs and beacon from the pan and threw them away looking back at Black Star as he sheepishly played with his index fingers, "Sorry…" Tsubaki smiled at his apology and went towards him to wipe some of the dried blood from his forehead from earlier. Then stopped as she felt her towel slip down from her slim, toned body reaching the ground, so now she is butt-naked, so close to Black Star's face and now Black Star is as shocked as hell as she froze.


	2. Beds Chapter 2

Tsubaki's body got shivers from the cold breeze and right where her chest was she could feel Black Star's warm breath hitting her bare chest. Tsubaki looked down at Black Star's face that had a major nosebleed with a smirk, starring straight at her—Tsubaki screamed punching Black Star on the face while covering her breast. Black Star flew to the wall with a little dent on the wall because of it. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry Black S-Star!" Tsubaki stuttered out as she ran in their room. Black Star on the other hand held up his arm giving thumbs up, "Is t-this o-one of the ch-challenges from k-kami-sama?" Black Star said as he plopped to the ground.

Tsubaki locked the door and slid down holding the sides of her face that was running with different shades of red, "W-what w-was that? Now Black Star won't like me anymore…Ahhh! Now I can't face him anymore! How embarrassing!" Tsubaki shouted at herself as she got up and took another towel. She sighed and she took hold if the knob then turning it slowly. When Tsubaki opened it Black Star wasn't in sight, she walked out a little further and turned to her left then right. "Guess he got freaked out and went out to training without me…" Tsubaki sighed as she walked up to the restroom about to grab the knob, "And WHY would I do that?" Black Star said, Tsubaki gasped and turned around, "I-I thought," Black Star took a step closer to her making Tsubaki for some reason step back. Black Star looked at her with a questioning look, "I wasn't freaked out, I was just…" Black Star paused as his face turned light pink as he remembered, "Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted at him as she was aware at what he was thinking. "I was just…surprised! Yeah, I was just surprised and besides I won't do that to you, I mean leave you without you knowing." Tsubaki smiled and nod, "Thanks for the clarification, now if you excuse me I'm going to take a shower, " Black star grinned and nod walking up to the couch, "Oh and Tsubaki," Tsubaki stopped and turned to him, "Yes?" Black Star hesitated "Your towel's slipping," Tsubaki's eyes widened as she screamed then stopped as she looked down; she was holding it, so it made no sense-, "Just kidding! Nyahahahaha!" Black star said as he started laughing then got a shuriken pierced on his forehead, "Not funny!"

…

Tsubaki and Black Star started walking to their exercising spot, everything was silent and she was taking quick glances at Black Star who had the same expression since they got out of the apartment…Nothing, nothing at all. It was just blank and Tsubaki was worried if it was about what happened then she got the courage to ask him, "Black Star, are you sure you're not freaked out?" Black Star gave her short stare looking form head to toe, "Why would I?" Black Star said in a seductive, mature voice licking his lips. It sends shivers up and down her spine, "uhhh…" Tsubaki tried to say something as she turned the color of a tomato, "Nyahahahaha!" Tsubaki's looked straight up at him, "You're so gullible, Tsubaki! Nyahaha!" Tsubaki got mad at his remark, '_Watch me Black Star, Next time it's you that's going to be tricked_,' Tsubaki said in her head as she calmed down.


	3. Beds Chapter 3

When they reached there it was a steep hill to build your legs, low-cut grass good for exercising, and a peach tree with fresh peaches everyday for refreshments. Black star loved this place and so did Tsubaki but for other reasons too. Tsubaki loves the beautiful sunset that you can see reflecting on top of a near-by beach and it overlooks the whole city, "Yahoo! Can't wait to get started! So what should I do first?" Black star said to himself as he thrust his fist in the air. Tsubaki walked over and sat at the edge as she saw everything and it was really beautiful from the rising sun. "Tsu-baki…" Black Star said to himself quietly as he saw her peaceful face, gentle smile, sun rays reflecting on her face, her beautiful pale skin, her beautiful deep pools of blue, and her loose, long hair flowing in the air. To Black star she was, "Beautiful…" Tsubaki turned to him at what he suddenly said, "What?" Tsubaki asked with a questioning look, Black star turned his face away from her that was red.

"Nothing! SO I think I'll start with the running! Want to challenge?" Black Star asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head, Tsubaki was a little confused but brushed it away, "Yeah, sure!" Tsubaki said as she got up and walked over to where Black Star was and bend down in the position of running a marathon. Black Star looked at her serious face and long body getting ready to run like a cheetah, Black Star's head slowly start moving to the back of her to only see her—"Black Star are we going to start or not?" Black Star's head shot back to the font and got ready, "Sorry, but here we go. In one, two…" Tsubaki started running down at such a speed Black Star hasn't seen her do before, "Three…" It was amazing, maybe there were a few things he didn't know about her. Black star snapped out of his thoughts and saw that Tsubaki was running back up, but was slowing down a little, "Crap!" He said as he ran down as fast as he could. As he reached Tsubaki they were halfway there, "Black Star? You're not going to beat me!" Black Star frowned, "Hey! That's my line!" Tsubaki giggled. Black Star picked up his pace and was in front of her, then Tsubaki was, then Black Star was in the lead. "See! I'm going to win-," Black Star heard a loud thud then a bone cracking, and then Tsubaki loudly screaming.


End file.
